1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to seals, and, more particularly, to ball screw seals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ball screw assemblies are known. Ball screw assemblies are able to translate rotational motion into linear motion. Ball screw assemblies include a housing (which can be referred to as a nut) and a threaded rod (which can be referred to as a ball screw). Anti-friction elements, such as ball bearings, can be used between the nut and the ball screw. For instance, ball bearings can be positioned in the grooves between threads of the ball screw and can also be positioned in a raceway formed by the interior surface of the nut. The interior of the nut can include a lubricant such as grease. A screw seal can be used at the end of the nut, the screw seal being positioned between the nut and the ball screw and serving to wipe contaminants from the ball screw and to keep grease or other lubricants internal for smooth, long lasting operation.
What is needed in the art is redundant wiping or scraping in a short axial space.